


i'm here

by 1899



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, midoris brother makes an appearance, midoshino is such a nice ship, time to make it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1899/pseuds/1899
Summary: shinobu goes to visit midori, after he hasn't been at school for a couple days. angst happens, comfort ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tumblr a while ago so i might as well post it here

Midori hadn’t shown up to school on Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday, or Thursday. It was now Friday and Shinobu, as well as the rest of unit, was on edge. They figured he was sick the first two days, but they didn’t know anything since Midori wasn’t answering calls or text messages. 

It was Friday, the end of the day, with class just about to be dismissed, and Shinobu was skipping practice to check on Midori. Of course he informed Chiaki beforehand, but a part of him still felt like he was doing something rebellious. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher assigning homework, and not long after the bell rang. Shinobu was eager to get out of there and to go see Midori, so he shoved his papers in his bag and practically sprinted out the door. 

Shinobu ran out the front doors, and then out the main gate as fast as he could (which was fast). And thank god that Midori lived close by, he could run fast, but not for very long.

With the house in sight Shinobu slowed to a jog. As soon as he was about to reach the front porch, it hit him. He had no idea how Midori actually was or what he was gonna say. What if Midori didn’t want to see him at all?

A small wave of panic hit him as he stood in front of the door, hand slowly making its way towards the doorbell. With a large inhale he press the doorbell (a little harder than he should’ve, but, you know, adrenaline) and took a step back.

In only a few seconds, the door opened, and Shinobu was faced with a taller, happier looking Midori. Confused for a moment, but then he remembered that Midori had an older brother. 

“Hello!” The Midori look alike said with a cheerful smile.

“I-Is Midori-kun home?” Shinobu stuttered as he looked around nervously. The brother nodded.

“He’s up in his room, and, who may you be?”

“I-I’m Sengoku Shinobu! I’m on the s-same unit as Midori-kun!” He said rather quickly, as he bowed. Without raising his head just yet, Shinobu heard him laugh.

“So you’re Shinobu! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, please come in!” He said as he motioned for Shinobu to step in.

What did he mean by finally? Shinobu thought as he stepped inside and took his shoes off.

“Pardon the intrusion…” He said as he looked around the house. 

“Midori’s room is right at the top of the stairs! Oh and I’m Ichiro!” Ichiro said, still smiling at Shinobu. Shinobu smiled back and gave his thanks before making his way towards Midori’s room.

The door to Midori’s room had a sign that said, “MIDORI’S ROOM!” in messy handwriting, leaving Shinobu to assume that it was made when he was little, along with some stickers of cute mascots. He knocked twice on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in…” Shinobu heard, barely audible.

Geez he really sounds miserable… Shinobu thought as he opened the door slowly. When he opened the door the first thing he saw a Midori on the bed, cocooned in blankets. Only his hair was visible from where he was, and it was a mess. 

His room was also a mess. As Shinobu got closer to the bed he had to step over random piles of clothes, and just objects that had been strewn all over the floor. On the small, square table next to the bed he saw a bottle of medication. And upon further inspection, it was Prozac.

“Midori-kun…?” Shinobu said softly as he went to move the blankets away from the other boy’s face. But Shinobu speaking caused for Midori to pull the blankets up over himself entirely, and to tighten the blankets around him.

“Go away…” Midori said, sounding like he was on the brink of tears. Shinobu felt his heart break at the very sound of Midori’s shaky voice. 

“Midori-kun it’s only me…” He said. Midori slowly moved the blankets away from his face, only to reveal his mess of hair, dark bags under his eyes, and his face red, as if he had already been crying.

If it hurt Shinobu to see him this way then it must hurt Midori even more to feel this way. 

Shinobu took a seat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of Midori’s eyes. Shinobu attempted to make eye contact, but Midori averted the other boys gaze. As Midori did that, a few tears slipped out of his eyes, but he quickly brought his hand up to wipe them away.

“What’s wrong?” Shinobu asked cautiously as he absent mindedly began to play with Midori’s hair. Midori kept a hand up to his face, but Shinobu could now see the tears free falling out of his eyes. 

“I-I don’t want t-to feel like this any-anymore…” He sobbed, now completely covering his face. 

“Like what?” 

“Terrible.”

“Why do you feel that way?” Shinobu questioned as he moved Midori’s hands away from his face, wiping the tears away himself. Midori used his arms to push himself up into sitting position, still avoiding eye contact with Shinobu.

“It-it’s the depression. I’m all out o-of meds and without them e-everything is terrible,” Midori cried. Shinobu looked back over at the bottle of Prozac, just now noticing that it way empty. “I don’t want to-to feel bad anymore.”

On pure instinct, Shinobu pulled Midori into a hug, squeezing the taller boy gently. 

“I know how you always feel bad, and without the medication it makes things ten times worse, but,” Shinobu paused and broke away from the hug so that he and Midori were face to face, “But I want to help feel not so bad. I can be by your side, I’ll do whatever it takes! I just want you to not feel so terrible.” Shinobu finished with a smile as he pulled Midori back in for a hug. 

After a few seconds of silence, Midori burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around Shinobu’s waist, grabbing at his school uniform as if it were a lifeline. Shinobu shushed him as he pet his hair, hoping the actions would make Midori feel comfortable.

“Sh-ino-bu…” Midori hiccupped, still crying. Shinobu pulled away slightly and kissed Midori on the forehead, not thinking about what he was doing. But at this point in time, he didn’t care, as long as Midori felt better than he did when Shinobu first saw him. 

“I’m right here, Midori,” Shinobu murmured as he wiped the tears from the other boy’s face, “And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
